


Future Preparations

by Aria_Alanna



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna
Summary: Liz decides to visit her boyfriend on her day off and they spend a whole day having a glimpse of what life would be after she graduates.*This fanfic was started before Albert's route was released.
Relationships: Willem V. Rembrandt/Main Character
Kudos: 13





	Future Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This fafic was started before Albert's route was released. So, technically that's why Shu is with Liz as her son.

It had been a few days since the time Willem had gone to the Academy to check on Shu and Liz. The girl had written a letter every day telling her about Shu. Willem was tending to his plants in the garden when he heard a noise and then a shadow passed above his head. He smiled as he got up and then walked the path to approach the creature that had landed nearby. Sure enough, Liz was getting off Zurvan, Florin's black artificial dragon. Shu fluttered happily around her. It was good to see that he was already flying.s

“Hello,” greeted Willem as soon as he was within earshot.

“Hi, Willem!” she said approaching him.

Shu flew to Willem as well, and the Dragonkin received the baby dragon with open arms.

“Hree!”

“Shu says ‘Hi, Willem.’”

“He talks already?”

“A little, but he’s talking more and more!” said Liz excited.

“Liz asked me to give her a ride. Since I’m returning to the base, I took it as an opportunity to spend a little more time with the little one,” said Florin trying to pet Shu.

The baby dragon allowed Florin to pet him, but Willem could tell that he didn't like to be touched by Florin. No wonder. After all, Florin might be good at magic, but he lacked basic survival skills. To be liked by a dragon, one had to be what dragons would consider a complete and powerful human being. One that could survive in the world with or without magic.

“He still doesn’t like you, Florin?”

“No, he allows me to touch him since Liz asked him…” said the knight with his shoulder hanging in defeat.

“I see…”

“Florin and Light have been kind enough to talk to the White Dragons superiors about Shu and my desire to keep him. They said that as long as Shu is well protected and safe, they’d allow me to keep him. Also, he’s asked Zurvan to teach Shu to fly and do other dragons’ stuffs. So, I asked Shu to be nice to him.”

“What a good mother you have, Shu.”

“Hree!” said Shu closing his eyes, which made Willem chuckle at how dignified he already looked for such a young creature. Willem interpreted this as “I only do this for Mom.”

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to say good-bye. I’ll come to check on Shu once in a while to report his growth.”

“Yes, thank you, Florin,” said Liz.

“You’re welcome. See you soon, Shu,” said Florin patting Shu’s head again.

Then Florin mounted on Zurvan and took flight really quickly. The three of them watched them go.

“It’s mesmerizing to see a dragon take flight,” said Liz in awe. “I have to admit I didn’t enjoy Zurvan’s rides at first, but Florin taught me a lot. The view from the sky is absolutely amazing!”

Willem hated when she talked of another man. And he also hated when other men spent too much time with her.

“One day, Shu will be able to take you on flights through the sky as well. Won’t you, Shu?” said the Dragonkin scratching the baby dragon’s chin.

“Hree!” replied the dragon gleefully.

“And it’ll be sooner than you think,” added Willem.

“Really?”

“Yes, dragons grow really fast.”

“I’m so glad!”

“Shall we go to your place?”

“Sure!”

Every member of the Prefects Team had their own house in the Villa, and Liz was no exception. Some people, like Willem and Hugo, had built their houses later on at Liz’s request. Willem knew she liked to have her friends close, since they had become part of the family. The prefects were like brothers to her, although he had to admit that, sometimes, a pang of frustration and anger welled up in his chest knowing that these men shared more time with her than him.

But Willem was a patient man. Thousands of years of being slaved and locked up had given him the perspective that all cycles must end at some point. He knew that, as soon as she graduated from school, she’d move into the Villa, which meant that she’d spend more time with him.

All the houses were like a representation of the owner’s personality. Zeus’ house was quite ostentatious, and when he invited people over, it was really boisterous. Lucious’ place was elegant with a flare of youth in the painting, like the one of a young rebellious prince. Hugo’s house was discreet and had little furniture in it, the house was unnoticed, especially thanks to his next-door neighbour’s house. Willem’s house was big, majestic, yet simple, and he had decorated it so beautifully inside and out that it stood out.

Liz's house was just like her as well. Small, simple, and beautiful. Willem loved her house as well. Whenever Liz spend more than a week in the Villa, one could walk in and feel a homely aura. It welcomed everyone to sit and enjoy an entire day resting.

However, today, it turned out that, because she hadn’t come in a while, dust had gathered around the entire place.

“You know, if you don’t mind, you could leave a key to your house and I could come over to clean.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that!”

“I wouldn’t mind. It’d give me something else to do. Besides, I’d hate that you spent your day off cleaning instead of enjoying a tranquil day as you’re supposed to,” he replied with a wicked smile.

Liz blushed at his comment because every time she came to the Villa, she hardly rested thanks to him.

“I-I’ll think about it…”

“Meanwhile…”

Willem closes his eyes and his horns glowed purple. Liz knew that this is how he got his magic working.

“What did you do?”

“I know you don’t think well of it, but I used magic to clean the house, so you don’t spend the entire day cleaning.”

Normally she would’ve been against the idea, but she knew he had had the best intentions. So, she grinned at him to thank him for his kind gesture. Then she hugged the little dragon in her arms tighter.

“Welcome, Shu,” said Liz.

“Are we going to live here?” inquired Shu.

“Someday, maybe… At least we’re spending the night here.”

“What did he say?”

“He asked if we’re going to live here. I told him that maybe one day in the future…”

“You could also come to live in my house as well.”

“Sure.”

Though she had sounded confident, the Dragonkin could easily see how she had blushed at his comment. She was more than aware of what would imply that they both lived together under the same roof.

“But we don’t have to talk about it until you graduate,” said Willem placing her bags on the sofa.

To Willem’s surprise, Liz grabbed one of the bags and went to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I thought all of these were clothes.”

“Don’t apologize. I wasn’t clear in the first place about what I had brought with me. It’s just that, on my way here, I bought ingredients in Gedonelune Town to cook lunch and dinner for you and Shu.”

“What were you planning on preparing?”

"I was thinking of making an apple pie. But I guess I forgot to bring some sugar for the custard.”

“I’ve got some sugar. Let me go get it.”

“Thanks, Willem.”

The Dragonkin went to get the missing ingredients. When he returned, he heard a crash and Liz seemed to be yelling at Shu. Walking through the threshold, he saw the little dragon in the middle of the living room crying. He was covered in flour. Liz was knelt taking him in her arms to console him with a guilty face. The Dragonking could see that she had felt bad for yelling at her baby. The vision was adorable. Willem never had any doubts that Liz would be an excellent mother, since she could be kind, but also discipline children when needed.

“I brought the sugar,” the Dragonkin said trying to get their attention.

“Sorry, Willem. It seems Shu made a mess.”

“Don’t worry about it, accidents happen. And with little kids, it’s bound that a house gets messy,” he said petting the dragon. “The important thing is that no one got hurt.”

“You’re right, but now I must bathe Shu before the flour sticks into his scales.”

“Want me to help?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Willem walked into the bathroom. He had removed his vest and gloves, and he was barefoot. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and he put Shu on the bathtub. He had filled the bathtub so the baby dragon would feel comfortable to either walk or swim with his two hinged legs. Liz had one arm resting on the bathtub rim and he chin was resting on the arm, whilst the other one checked the temperature of the water and sometimes splashed a little to Shu.

The Dragonkin grabbed a sponge and soaked it with water and then he squeezed it above Shu’s head. When the warm water fell on the white dragon’s head, he gleefully chirped.

“He does seem to enjoy baths,” said Liz, whilst she contemplated every movement Willem made.

“He really does,” agreed Willem while scrubbing the sponge against Shu’s scales. “Here, let me show you about his wings.”

Willem moved so he could be behind Liz and his arms surrounded her. He passed her the sponge and grabbed her hands in each of his, so she could copy his movements. Liz felt her heart beating very fast at having Willem so close. She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and it wasn’t thanks to the warmth of the water.

“When they’re babies, you have to help them to have their wings clean,” he said so close to her ear that it almost sounded like a whisper. “You have to pass either a sponge or a soft towel, because their wings are the most vulnerable part of their bodies.”

He made her copy his movements, and she could’ve sworn that Willem pressed his body against her on purpose.

Shu felt so happy that he moved his tail and it splashed water to Willem and Liz. They both were so surprised by this that they laughed.

“Look at you!” joked Liz.

“You don’t have to point it out,” said Willem giggling and he splashed some water at her.

“Oh, now you’ve done it!” she said.

Soon, they started a water fight, while Shu merrily half swam through one end of the bathtub to the other. Willem was extremely happy and laughed every time either he splashed water at Liz, or he was the one splashed at. His laughter was so contagious that Liz couldn’t help giggling as well, and her heart swelled at the beautiful ring of hearing her beloved one laughing his heart out.

Liz wanted to make him happy. She knew how much time he had been alone, and despite he hid it pretty well from many people, he couldn’t fool her. Every time she had to return to the Academy, she could see in his eyes the loneliness he felt. Hopefully, when she graduated, she’d never have to see that sadness in his gaze again.

They panted after they felt their stomachs hurting of all the laughing. Still, with a smile, Rembrandt grabbed the back of her head, leaned over her and kissed her. She put a hand on his cheek whilst savouring his lips. With a sound pop, they pulled away. Willem moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“I’ve truly missed you, dear,” he said in a hoarse.

“I missed you, too, Willem.”

Then he leaned over her and pressing his lips against hers, he put his weight on her small body and slowly made her lie down on the bathroom floor. The kiss growing intensely as they both became aware of the closeness of their bodies.

“Mom, what are you doing?” said the little dragon taking his head out of the bathtub.

When she heard this, she pulled her lips away and pushed his body a little away to stop him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just that Shu is watching us…” she said a little abashed.

Willem turned around and saw that indeed, the little dragon was flapping his wings and looking at them with unmistakable curiosity. He chuckled at Liz’s reaction of acting like a mother who had been caught making out with her boyfriend by her son, which it’s technically what just had happened. He helped her to stand up.

After they bathed Shu, they took turns to bath as well. If Shu hadn’t been with them, they would’ve taken the bath together. It took most of Willem’s self-control not to walk to her and take off the towel wrapped around her body and tightened around her breasts when she left the bathroom, realizing that she’d forgotten the clothes she was going to wear after her bath. Willem pursed his lips, swallowing the words “you don’t need them” that he so wanted to yell at her.

Attempting to distract his mind off the curves of her body, Willem cleaned the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. True that as a Dragonkin, he didn’t need to eat, but that wasn’t the case for Liz and Shu. He decided to make some meat pasta for him and Liz; and a delicious mix of steamed rice with meat and vegetables for Shu.

He had just finished, when Liz walked into the kitchen and announced that he could take his bath. Whilst he went into the bathroom, Liz marvelled at how much he had done in so little time.

“That’s a Dragonkin for you,” reminded herself.

She made sure that this time, Shu wouldn’t be near the flour, and started to prepare the apple pie she had promised. By the time Willem got out of the bath, she was putting the apple pie in the oven. Willem wished to have taken a cold bath instead of the warm one he had, because the vision of Liz leaning over the oven and showing him a front row of her bottom, made him gulp with lust. However, he reprimanded himself once more when he saw her innocent smile and announced that the pie would be ready in an hour.

They ate dinner whilst the pie was heating in the oven. During dinner Liz chatted happily, telling Willem about the school, her friends, her new routines with Shu, amongst other stuff. Willem also replied to her questions about how his life in the Villa was going so far. He amused her with an anecdote of Hugo being stung by the bees he was keeping, and all because he had tried to hide from Vain when the older brother returned to the Villa to check things on with Mischa. However, despite that he made Liz laugh and entertained her, Willem's train of thought was somewhere else.

The Dragonkin kept observing Liz and he couldn’t help to notice how he had missed her. He was afraid that he was losing his self-control and started to wonder if this need to be with her was starting to become some sort of obsession.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her lips and how the couple of kisses shared with her moments ago weren’t enough. He wanted to taste them again. And when his eyes didn’t focus on her lips, they wandered to the crook of her neck, or the roundness of her breasts, or the curves of her waist.

Noticing that something was off, Liz asked him if he was okay.

"Yes, dear," he replied with a grin, which in Liz's opinion, looked more like a grimace. "I was just lost in thought."

“Care to share them with me?”

“It’s nothing of importance, I was just thinking on how much I missed you,” he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. She blushed at this chivalrous gesture.

“I know, I’ve missed you, too.”

“And how much I want you,” he kissed her wrist, “desire you,” he kissed the back of her arm.

Liz panted at his words and caresses. It was like Willem wasn't only expressing his own thoughts, but hers as well. She wanted him to grab her and make her his at that moment.

“Mom, I’ve finished. Can you give me more?”

She was startled by Shu’s voice and jumped out of her seat and attended her son.

The Dragonkin sighed, but he wasn’t deflated. Whilst they had locked his gaze with hers, he definitely had seen a glimpse of lust in her eyes, meaning that she wanted the same thing as him. Now he was sure that the reason why she had come on her day off was to spend time with him. He inwardly smiled at this piece of knowledge.

However, he needed to know how to sort of get rid of the baby dragon. He could ask Hugo and Mischa to take care of him, but Liz was very apprehensive to leave him, even with her closest friends, ever since that time she and Shu had been kidnapped. But it seemed as fate was on his side because just after emptying the whole pot Willem had made for the little dragon, Shu just played for a moment, and then his eyelids started to grow heavy. Liz and Willem were conversing with each other whilst enjoying some tea after dinner, the baby dragon barely walked to his mother and jumped onto her lap.

Willem put his arm around Liz’s shoulders and lovingly looked at her. She was holding the baby dragon and caressing him. Shu was soundly asleep in her lap. She smiled at him, and Willem smiled at the picture of a mother and a son together. The fact that they were of different species made Willem believe in the future he and Liz had seen together, where humans, Dragonkins, and Magical Beasts could live in harmony.

“Say, dear, shall we go to the bedroom?” whispered Willem into her ear.

Liz could hear the desire and need in his voice. True to be told, she wanted him as much as he did. However…

“I-I guess we cannot… I mean, I have to keep an eye on Shu and he’s still young… I mean…”

Willem chuckled. She truly acted like a young mother. Suddenly, his horns glowed.

“What did you do?”

“I’ve put a barrier, so no one can enter or leave the house. If someone tries to do either of those things, we’ll know,” he explained.

Gently, Liz took Shu off her lap and placed him on the couch, using one of the couch’s pillows to support his head and make him believe that he still was in her arms. After that, Willem grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. She never resisted.

As soon as they closed the door, they embraced and hungrily kissed each other. Still not letting each other’s lips. They walked or, more likely, stumbled to the bed. Once they bumped into it, Willem put himself on top of Liz. When they pulled their lips away, they contemplated each other. They were both panting. Willem kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then he nibbled her ear. A moan escaped Liz's lips and he chuckled in satisfaction knowing that he was the only man who could make her feel like that.

Wanting to hear more of her sweet and sexy voice, he pressed his hips against hers. She let out a gasp when she felt his excitement rubbing against her inner thighs. She bit her lower lip trying to repress a scream of pleasure. Willem chuckled again, he loved to make her feel pleasure.

Liz unbuttoned Willem’s shirt, and as soon as his neck and chest were exposed, she started kissing them. When she started kissing and licking his nipple, Willem couldn’t repress himself.

“Oh, Liz!” he exclaimed.

To his surprise, Liz put a hand over his mouth.

“You can’t!” she said in a low voice. “Shu might wake up if he hears us.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to test each other to see if we can keep it quiet.”

He locked his lips with hers again. With the tip of his fingers, he caressed her neck and then moved slowly his hand to her breast. Maybe it was because the fabric of her clothes was so thin, or because she was aroused already, but Liz felt her nipple stiff at the caress of Willem's hand. Panting already, Willem proceeded to unbutton her shirt, even threatening to rip it off. Because she wasn’t wearing a bra, as soon as Willem took off that piece, he could caress her breast and nipple as soon as he opened up that piece of garment.

“I really can’t wait,” she whispered.

She unbuttoned his pants and introduced her hand inside to caress his length. Willem moaned of sheer pleasure at her touch. Then, he snapped his fingers and suddenly his clothes vanished. Liz smiled at this.

"I keep saying that that ability of yours is convenient," commented the girl.

“I agree,” he said slipping his fingers inside her shirt and caressing her shoulders. Then in a gentle motion, he slid the clothes off her, leaving the upper part of her body completely naked. He smiled at this and added, "though it's enjoyable to remove your clothes as well, my dear.”

She grinned at his comment. Willem also noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as he also removed her shorts. She then pushed him to the side and the Dragonkin lied under her. Still, with her on top of him, Rembrandt smiled. Liz was about to continue, but Willem grabbed her arm and stopped her for a moment. She was surprised by this, but then with the tip of his fingers traced the shape of her face until he rested his hand on her cheek, whilst the other one rested on her neck.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful!” he said. “I’m such a lucky man!”

She leaned over him and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, and before Willem could deepen it, she moved to his cheek and then she nibbled his pointy ear, and then whispered seductively:

“And you’re going to get luckier, my love.”

She moved backwards kissing down his entire body, and with her hands caressing it as well. She put herself between his legs and, straddling his tail, she grabbed the shaft of his length and started to caress it up and down with both of her hands.

Despite that they had done it numerous times before, Liz still got surprised at the massive member Rembrandt had. She wondered if there would be the day when she no longer be shocked at it. She was also amazed at how hot his length was. Normally, Dragonkins had a low body temperature. However, whenever they made love to each other, Willem’s body temperature raised to be as hot as a human’s.

_Maybe, even more_ , thought Liz.

Though she had never been with another man, she doubted that they felt that hot. To her, it was like a fire lit inside his body.

She saw that he had lifted himself a bit. He was supporting his upper part on his elbows and observing her, his chest was going up and down knowing in advance what she was about to do. Her lips curled up in a sort of complicity manner. With one hand, she grabbed her own hair to keep it out of the way; and with her other hand still grabbing his member, she proceeded to lick the tip of his member. She knew immediately that she affected him because his tail twitched beneath her. She took it all she could into her mouth and started sucking and licking his length.

Willem jerked his head back and gripped the bedsheets, taking on the pleasure of having her tongue massaging his member. He could feel her saliva trailing down, and because she still had one hand grabbing him, she made movements between twisting and bobbing at the rhythm of her mouth. Between moans and panting, Willem couldn’t take it anymore, he even twitched his tail, which slapped Liz’s inner thighs.

“Ah!” she exclaimed, and it was really hard for her to keep her voice down this time. “Don’t distract me, Willem.”

“Sorry, it just… it feels so good!”

Her smile was full of confidence at hearing this and continued, which became even harder because, Willem was even losing control over his tail, which kept slamming against her, which was arousing her, too.

“Liz!” he screamed.

At that moment, she felt his liquid seed being shot inside her throat and filling her mouth. She coughed out a little.

“Come over here,” beckoned Willem.

She obeyed and went to his side. Willem kissed her passionately and even rolled her up so he could be on top of her again. Not letting each other’s lips go, they laced their fingers. When he pulled away, he heard her saying:

“Please, tend me,” she said softly directing his hand to the area between her thighs.

Rembrandt smiled broadly and gently started to caress her private area. He seductively licked his fingers and continued his caresses. At some point, he even pinched her clit. Liz moans of pleasure made Willem know that his fingers worked his magic on her. Not real magic, but the one that lovers shared.

He could feel that she had repressed herself and had been waiting to be with him, because the moment he introduced a finger in her, she gasped and felt her insides tightening. This made his member twitch. He wondered that if her insides were this tight with just one finger, then how would it feel for his member? He couldn’t help to bite his lower lip at the expectation of having it inside of her. However, he needed to lubricate her well before penetrating her. When he introduced two fingers, she arched her back a little.

Liz could feel his long fingers establishing a rhythm. When she was in the academy, before Shu arrived in her life, she used to spend some of her nights masturbating until she could be in the arms of her beloved one. However, her fingers couldn’t compare to Willem’s long ones, let alone his member. But when Shu came, those nights when she needed to release herself were over.

Not only was Willem taking care of her private area, but he also kissed her neck and then started to lick and nibble her nipples. At some point, he even sucked his breasts. How could this man be a multitasker in this? Soon she felt something stirring up inside her and she felt her juices being shot out of her.

Feeling his hand wet, Willem took his fingers out of her and licked his hand in a very seductive manner. Then, he moved until his face was between her legs and started licking her clean.

“Ngh! Willem, please!”

“Are you ready for me, my love?”

“Yes!”

Grinning at her response, he positioned his hips between her legs. He leaned over her and used one arm to support his weight, whilst with the other one he grabbed his member to direct it to her entrance. Meanwhile, Liz grabbed his arm and shoulder for support.

Slowly, Willem thrust his length against her. She winced at the sensation, jerked her head back, and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a gasp of pain. No matter how many times she had sex with him, Willem’s member was so big and thick that there was no way she’d get used to it. She imagined it’d take years before her insides could expand and befit to Willem.

The Dragonkin could tell that the first thrust was always the most painful for her, because aside from the gasp, she dug her fingernails in his shoulders. So, he was gentle enough to always stop and make sure she got used to the sensation.

“You okay, dear?” said Willem with a hoarse.

“Give me a second,” she begged.

The Dragonkin wasn’t sure he could wait, because despite not moving, he could feel her insides tightening and squeezing his member, which aroused him even more and made him to want to move.

“Okay, you can move now.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. She relaxed the best she could knowing that despite feeling the pain at the moment, she also knew by experience that at some point, she’d start to feel the waves of pleasure. Willem started to apply a slow rhythm first. Soon enough, the pain faded, and pleasure took over. Willem couldn’t even contain the grunting sounds of feeling his member being squeezed, and the panting sounds Liz made every time he hit her womb, turned the Dragonkin on more, if that were possible.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the little dragon woke up. He saw that he was alone on the couch and started to wonder where his mom was. Then, he seemed to hear some noises coming from the bedroom. Among the noises, he seemed to hear his mom’s voice.

“W-Willem!” Liz exclaimed.

Inside the room, Willem started to establish a more savage rhythm. Liz’s breasts moved back and forth whenever her lover moved his hips against her. The sounds of the hips clashing and pounding resonated in every corner of the room.

Willem embraced her and lifted her. They continued their pace in a sitting position. Liz locked her lips with his, which he accepted fully. Then, she pulled away and even kind of pushed him when she felt reaching climax.

She tried to catch her breath. Willem also wanted to give her some time to recover herself. Unfortunately, it had been too long since the last time they had been together, and his body was begging to continue.

“Liz, can I?” he asked.

“Yes,” she feebly said.

“Are you sure?” he asked concerned by how weak her voice sounded.

Still panting, she surrounded his neck with her arms and whispered into his ear:

“I’m all right. You can continue. I want to make you happy.”

He pulled away a little, then he gently kissed her.

“You always make me happy,” he whispered back.

He put her back on the bed and slammed against her. Then he grabbed her knees and pushed them so he could enter even more inside her. Liz screamed of pleasure and begged him to keep doing her. She didn’t think it possible, but Willem started going faster than ever before.

“Liz, I’m at my limit!” he announced.

Just as he felt his seed shooting and coating her insides, he suddenly felt her entire body going limp. She had lost consciousness! Willem could tell because she’d normally dedicate him a few loving words and caresses before drifting to sleep.

“My, I guess I wore you off more than I expected…” commented Willem amused at this new situation.

He cupped her face in his hands and gave her some light pecks all over her face delighting in the perspiration that covered her. He removed his member and saw how some of his seed was trickling out of her. He smiled at this and rubbed her abdomen.

“I can’t wait the day when you bear my children, my love,” he sighed while kissing her womb.

Of course, he knew that it was going to take a while before they could have children. But Willem fantasized about the idea of having a family with her one day. He hoped that by that time, Felix and he would make up; and Lacan would be awake and be with them, too.

He put the bedsheets and the duvet on top of her. The sound of scratches outside the door caught his attention.

“Hree? (Mom?)”

He sighed, snapped his fingers, and a bathrobe covered his body. Then he went to open the door.

“Hello, Shu. I’m sorry we left you in the living room, but we didn’t want to move you,” Willem sort of lied whilst he lifted the baby in his arms. It was a good thing that Shu didn't dislike him like he disliked Florin.

The dragon stared at Willem for a very long time. Shu could feel something was odd, Willem smelled like his mom. Her entire scent was all over him.

“Your mom is really tired, Shu. So, please, don’t wake her up,” said Willem with a wink and his index finger on his mouth.

Shu had seen Liz doing that same gesture when she didn’t want to wake Amelia, so he knew what Willem was saying. When the Dragonkin placed the baby dragon next to Liz, Shu walked to his mother and nuzzled against her chest. Something was definitely strange… Even his mom smelled like Willem… They both smelled like each other. Why?

Willem just patted Shu on the head, snapped his fingers one more time, slid under the covers and cuddled to her as well. His long hair cascaded over her, and his arms embraced her protectively. Somehow, Shu didn’t like this, and used his nose to try to separate Willem.

“Shu, it’s okay. Liz allows me to do this. Go to sleep,” he said closing his eyes.

He hadn’t realized that he felt tired as well. After all, Liz did a good job moments ago when she pleasured him. A minute later, he fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, the little dragon kept gazing back and forth between Liz and Willem. This was new to Shu after all. He was accustomed to having people sleep in the same room as he and his mom, but this time it was different. No matter how many people were around her, she never smelled like them or they never hugged her the same way that Willem did. And, even though they had the bedsheets covering them, Shu had the feeling that they had no clothes on. Maybe he’d ask his mom in the morning.


End file.
